East Empire Trading Company
The East Empire Trading Company, or just the East Empire Company, or the EETC Dialogue with Delvin Mallory, was a massive, multi-national, "monopolistic mercantilist" trading company in Tamriel. It is also a joinable faction in , its expansion and is also encountered in . The company owns the East Empire Company Warehouse just outside of Solitude and offices in Windhelm. Trade venues The East Empire Company is a massive "monopolistic mercantilist" trading company with holdings in many eastern territories of the Cyrodilic Empire, such as Morrowind or Solstheim. It has a monopoly over trade in the Eastern Provinces, this is primarily due to the fact that the company is chartered (and probably funded) by the Emperor of Tamriel. The East Empire Company may also control the trade of kwama, Telvanni bug musk, mazte, sujamma and other local products of Morrowind as well as imports like flin and Cyrodiilic Brandy. The high price of imports like flin may be attributed to the East Empire Company's complete control on price, due to lack of major competition. One of the possible reasons the East Empire Company flourishes in Morrowind is the legality of slavery in the mines and plantations in the province. Employees Many senior ranking officers in the company are seen as corrupt and resented by some people in the provinces who see the businessmen as Imperial fatcats who rob the local natural resources. Otherwise, the East Empire Company does what it can to provide employment and financial stability for the Empire. House Hlaalu has ties with the Caldera Mining Company (an offshoot of the East Empire Company) in the ebony mining town of Caldera due to Hlaalu's acceptance of the Empire. Offices The East Empire Company has offices in Ebonheart, Caldera, Fort Frostmoth and the new ebony mining colony in Raven Rock on Solstheim in Morrowind. In Skyrim, the Company has offices in Windhelm and a large warehouse and offices under Solitude. It is headquartered in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil and has large warehouses in the Waterfront District of the city. Every company chapter is headed by a Factor who directs and controls the affairs of the company in his area of influence. As a high-ranking official of the company, he has the right to construct an estate on the company premises. For instance, there is a large Factor Estate adjacent to the company's ebony mine inside of Raven Rock. Related quests Solstheim *A Blocked Door *Aiding and Abetting *Bar Brawl *Discovery in the Mine *Drastic Measures *Establish the Mine *Hiring Guards *Making a Choice *Missing Supply Ship *Race Against the Clock *Razing the Forest *Setting up Shop *Stop the Messenger *Supply Route Problems *The Assassin *To Catch a Thief *Under Siege *The Final Descent Skyrim *Scoundrel's Folly *Rise in the East Known members Solstheim *Gamin Girith *Gidar Verothan *Falco Galenus *Sabinus Oranius *Gratian Caerellius *Crescius Caerellius Skyrim *Gulum-Ei *Orthus Endario *Aquillius Aeresius *Adelaisa Vendicci *Vittoria Vici *Razelan Trivia *The name of the faction is probably a reference to the monopolistic corporation East India Company. *There several correlations to the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire; as the Imperial Legion are heavily influenced by the Roman Empire. The Eastern Roman Empire was the richer part of the Roman Empire in the same way the company is a "monopolistic mercantilist" trading company, though it was still part of the Roman Empire it had a large degree of autonomy like the company. Also, the company in the game hires 'Eastern Empire Mercenaries' (as seen in Rise in the East), in the Eastern Roman army there was a high dependancy on mercenaries and made up a large part of the army. *After the quest for re-opening the company is completed, Hold Guards will sometimes thank the player and say that they are going to have the company import them 'some Aged Breton Cheese.'. Appearances * ** * ** de:Ost-Kaiserliche Handelsgemeinschaft ru:Восточная Имперская Компания Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions Category:Bloodmoon: Factions Category:Companies